


Of Attacks & Hallucinations

by bethy_277



Series: The Depth of Despair and Back [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: When the Avengers are separated, attacked and compromised, the attackers come for Peter. He ends up hurt, and hallucinating.And then the unthinkable happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into Marvel Fanfiction, but I love me some Peter and Tony irondad/spiderson relationship and Peter is my favorite. I had this idea pop into my head, literally one line, and it took off from there and evolved into this mess that I wrote that is as follows.
> 
> I'm not sure about the timeline here. I definitely am not paying attention to CW or IW, but other than that- not totally sure. I love May but don't want to include her in this. I'm including Sam and Scott because I love the both of them. Peter knows the team and has for about a year, and is spending the summer at the Compound/Tower with the team. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything. I love Marvel and am terrified for Endgame.
> 
> More notes at the end of the work.

“I’m just saying- if he climbed to the highest ceiling and stayed there, he could scare Stark and it would be hilarious.”

“Clint, you are not using Peter to scare Stark and get back at him for last week.”

“Oh come on. Tony loves the kid, so he won’t get mad at him.”

“I already tried that.”

“What?” Both Natasha and Clint turned from where they were sitting on the couch in the Avengers Compound to see the 15 year old in question standing by the doorway.

I tried to scare him like that. Scott and I had a bet and I lost.” Peter shrugged as he walked fully into the room to sit in the chair closest to the couch.

“Oh come on!” Clint complained as Natasha smiled. “What if you tried it again? He wouldn’t be expecting it a second time?” Clint looked at Peter hopefull with the teenager looking back at him blankly.

“He kicked me out of the lab for 3 days after. I don’t need a repeat of that.” Peter looked down at his hoodie as he spoke.

“Oh, that’s why?” Natasha broke in suddenly and the boys turned to look at her.

“You knew I got kicked out?” Peter asked incredulously.  “Tony told me no one beyond Scott and myself would know.”

“You disappeared from the compound for 3 days little spider and Tony was sulking so of course I knew something was up.” Natasha replied.

“What? When was this? How did I not know this?” Clint asked.

“One of the days was when you challenged Sam to that ice cream eating contest so I doubt you remember much.” Natasha had turned to the tv as she spoke, using the remote to turn the device on.

“I missed an ice cream eating contest?” Peter looked up from where he had been playing with the hem of his hoodie. “Who won?”

“Sam.” Natasha replied.

“Me!” Clint gasped. “Betrayal Nat!”

“Oh stop. You know you lost.”

“I did not! I feel betrayed! Don’t ever trust this one Peter!”

Peter laughed as Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint.

“Dramatic.” She said.

“You wound me! I’m wounded!” Clint leaned back, hands clasped over his heart, starting at Natasha. She glanced over and then quick as a flash, shoved Clint off the couch.

“I know where I’m not wanted. I’ll just go somewhere else.” Clint said getting up and making a show of dusting himself off as he left the room.

“The vents above my room are pretty clean.” Peter called out.

“Shut it Spider kid!” Clint’s voice came back as he walked away.

Peter laughed again as he got up from the chair to occupy Clint’s recently vacated seat on the couch.

“How did an ice cream challenge happen?” Peter asked Natasha.

“Oh please- it’s Clint. He’ll challenge anyone to any sort of challenge.” Natasha replied. “He got quite sick and Stark wasn’t exactly pleased.”

“You mentioned Tony was sulking?” Peter asked curiously.

Natasha looked away from the tv to look at him, and smiled. “He always gets sulky when you aren’t around Spiderling. He has a tower full of Avengers but you are his favorite by far.”

With that, she turned back to the tv, leaving Peter staring at her, jaw slightly open in shock. He had never heard Natasha speak so frankly, especially when it came to Tony.

_I’m his favorite? He’s always been my favorite but I’m his? When he has Thor and Steve and Bruce, and I’m his favorite?_

“Close your mouth Spiderling.” Natasha said a few moments later, shocking Peter out of his thoughts.

“Does that really surprise you?” Natasha asked and Peter was taken aback at he tone.

“A little?” He responded with.

“Tony loves you Peter. Would do anything for you, and loves having you around. You living at the compound this summer has cheered him up. All of us really.” Her speech concluded, Natasha turned back to the tv.

_What?_

The shrill sudden ringing of his phone made him jump, and he looked down to see Steve Rogers’ name on the screen. He held it up for Natasha to see who was calling him.

“Put it on speaker.” Natasha said, and Peter answered the call, hitting speaker. Apprehension filled him as he did so. Steve, Tony and Thor had been called to a meeting in the city that was supposed to have lasted hours longer, and Tony had told Peter they would be on radio silence until the meeting was over.

“Steve?” Peter asked.

“Peter!” Steve’s voice came through sounding loud, panicked, and out of breath. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine Steve. What’s going on?” Natasha came over to Peter’s side as he looked at her, anxiety racing through his body.

“The meeting was a setup! They took all of our gear. Tony’s down, and I don’t know where Thor is. You need to get out of the compound now! Warn Sam and Scott. Everything has been compromised. I don’t know how long this call will go through for.”

Peter shared a panicked look with Natasha as Steve spoke. They could hear bangs and yelling on Steve’s end of the phone.

_Tony’s down. Tony’s down. Tony is hurt._

“How hurt is Tony?” Peter couldn’t hold back the quiver in his voice at the thought of his mentor-ie father figure- hurt.

“I don’t know. I can’t get to him but I know he has a head injury as they hit him pretty hard. They ambushed us- you have to get out and go anywhere. They are coming for you!”

As if on cue, a loud crash was heard outside and the lights flickered.

“Jarvis? What’s happening?” Peter called and there was complete silence from the AI.

“Peter! Nat! What’s-“ Steve’s voice cut off as there was another loud crash, followed by a bang and glass smashing, and then the compound was plunged into darkness.

“Peter, where is your suit?” Natasha asked quietly. Peter noticed that she had knives in her hands, his mind briefly wondering where those had come from, before coming back to the matter at hand and the urgent look on Natasha’s face.

“Upstairs in my room.” Peter replied, annoyed that he wasn’t as prepared like Natasha was.

“Leave it. We need to get Clint and get to the quinjet. Find a safehouse.”

“Natasha, I need my suit. I can go and get it and meet you at the quinjet.” Peter replied.

“Peter-“ Natasha started, and he could tell she was going to argue, so he started backing away towards the stairs, his spider sense was going haywire.

“Peter!” Natasha hissed at him.

“I have to get it! I have to be able to help!” Peter protested. He needed to be able to help Clint, and Natasha get out and then help Steve and Tony and the others. His chest lurched as he suddenly thought again about Tony being hurt.

“Be quick.” Natasha finally conceded, knowing that Peter wasn’t going to listen. “And be careful. We don’t know how many are here, or what they could have with them. If you can’t make it to your suit, give it up and get to the landing deck. Okay?”

Before Peter could respond, there was another crash and then the floor shook. Peter nodded to Natasha, knowing full well he wouldn’t leave without the suit, not if it meant that he could assist in saving Tony. He knew Tony was strong and fast, so the fact that he had been taken down scared him more than he wanted to admit. That, and not knowing if any of the others were okay, and why this was happening.

Peter exited the room carefully scanning as he crept towards the stairs. The back of his neck was going haywire and making it impossible for him to rely on it. He reached the stairs and looked at the elevator, knowing that with Jarvis out of commission, there would be no one to power the machinery. He jumped onto the stairs, pulling the hood of his dark hoodie over his head and face, whilst kicking off his white sneakers that were practically glowing in the blackness. He wouldn’t need them when he put the suit on.

His goal of reaching his room 4 floors above went well until he reached the floor below his and the world exploded. He flew forwards, slamming his head and the world whited out for a moment. When he came back to himself, he could see that the outside wall had been blown apart, and there was glass everywhere. He groaned at the metallic taste in his mouth, reaching up to his head. The hood had come off his head during the fall, having left his face unprotected. He could feel the blood flowing from a cut in his head. He sat up and the world spun.

“Concussion then.” He muttered to himself.

The next moment saw him leaping up as he spotted dark figures directly below him.

 _Get the suit._  His mind reminded him suddenly and he turned around to head back up the stairs, trying to ignore the pounding in his head or the way the world was spinning. _One more floor._

He took a step and gasped at the pain running through his foot. Sparing a glance down, he saw that his previously white sock looked very red.

 _Glass._ His concussed brain supplied helpfully.

He grit his teeth and took another step and then two more. He took another step when the shout came from below, and he knew he’d been spotted. The pain from the head and foot were immediately forgotten as it became a mad dash to get to his room before the men reached him.

He powered up the last steps to his floor, noticing that the damage was much worse on this level, with glass and furniture scattered everywhere. Hearing the boots pounding behind him, he dashed across to his room.

 _Suit. Suit. Where is it? Where is it?_ He thought panicked, the boots getting closer. Head spinning, he noticed two webshooters sitting on his desk, next to the mask but no suit. He yanked on the mask, expecting it to power up, but instead silence. His heart sank when he remembered that Jarvis being down meant no Karen either. Hearing the boots and voices, he knew that his time was up so he pulled on the webshooters and turned around to confront the men- noticing 3 and being instantly confused. He knew he’d heard more footsteps than that, even with his senses being dulled because of the concussion.

“Give it up Kid and come with us.” The dark clothed figure directly in front of him said.

“Not gonna happen.” Peter replied bringing up his hand, and firing a web, grabbing the guys’ gun and flinging it away. The next guy came at him and he shot a web at his hands, wrapping them together with his gun in the middle, rendered useless.

Peter leapt up onto the ceiling, throwing web after web at the guys. The first one had recovered his gun and Peter was playing what felt like a game of chicken with him. He could tell the advanced healing was working on his head, but he still wasn’t feeling right which could explain what happened when he hesitated too long before moving from his spot.

The sound of the shot next to his head startled him, and he lost his hold on the ceiling. Before he could stop himself, he hit the ground, landing in the middle of the intruders. His breath was knocked out of him, and his head was thudding in pain, rendering him useless to move even if he wanted to.

“Are you going to help, or no?” The guy in front looked up and Peter followed his gaze to four more approaching guys, clothed similarly.

 _I knew there were more._ Peter’s brain supplied.

“Sorry boss. Gathering data.” One responded, holding up what looked to be a USB drive. Peter noticed and it caused anger to surge through him, it was enough to get him to his feet.

_How dare these people steal from Mr. Stark_

“You don’t give up, do you?” One of the men commented looking at Peter.

“Absolutely not.” His head hurt, his feet hurt, and his entire body ached, but the anger and adrenaline coursing through his body were more than enough to keep him on his feet.

“Well, it’s a good thing we brought this.” The guy nodded his head to someone behind Peter and before he could do anything, both of his arms were wrenched behind his back. He let out an involuntary cry of pain at the action as his sore muscles protested, and the intruders laughed.

“Hit him with it. Just half though. I want to see his reaction first.”

Peter yelped as he felt a prick in his neck, twisting around to see a half empty syringe.”

“Let him go. He can’t do anything.”

Peter felt his arms being let go but he didn’t try to move. Couldn’t try to move. He felt like he was both floating and like the world was on his shoulders, at the same time. His legs felt like the were shaking, and his arms felt glued to his sides. He had never felt like this before and he wasn’t sure that he liked it.

“That hit quicker than I thought.”

“Wake up.” Peter felt the slap on his face and he opened his eyes.

_When did I close my eyes?_

“Make him hit the ground.” Peter felt the shove from behind and then he was falling. Aware that he was falling but unable to move his arms to brace himself, he hit the floor face first with a smack.

 _Ow._ He registered in his foggy brain that his nose was broken, and he could feel the blood gushing down his face and onto the floor. Despite all of his instincts to get up, he just wanted to sleep.

 _Just a short nap. Won’t do any harm._ Peter hummed in agreement with his brain, not bothering to open his eyes and letting his body relax, sinking further to sleep. He barely registered as rough hands rolled him over onto his back, and ripped the mask off, not bothering to open his eyes or attempt to stop them.

“Should we tie him up before the hallucinations start?”

_Hallucinations? What?_

Peter felt himself sinking even further towards unconsciousness and didn’t even flinch to being flipped back over onto this stomach. His arms were wrenched back and tied with a cold metal, followed by his feet. He was then flipped back onto his back where he felt a hand lift his head, while another tied a cloth around his mouth and then his eyes, tying them both behind his head before the hand disappeared and then his head hit the ground once more, sending more waves of pain through it.

“Grab him. We need to go.”

Peter’s barely conscious mind felt himself being lifted off the ground and then someone grabbing his shoulder, effectively dragging him as his legs dragged behind him. His head hung down towards the ground, Peter not having the strength or proper awareness to protest the movement.

He felt himself being dragged down the stairs, his body thumping at each step. Something that should have been painful but barely registered.

His consciousness was rapidly leaving him, and he happily welcomed the darkness, wanting to sleep.

Right before he gave in and lost consciousness completely, he heard an angry “HEY” and then the world went totally black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I will talk about this chapter in just a moment, but first- I have to touch on that anonymous comment I got. Not on the actual comment because I don't want to bring attention to that person, but to all of you who defended me. I was taken aback by the comment but more-so by the amount of you who stood against that person, it seriously warmed my heart and thank you all so much! It certainly wasn't expected but you are all wonderful.
> 
> Also, the amount of hits/kudos/comments that first chapter got was pretty astounding and again, warmed my heart. 
> 
> Now, this chapter. It doesn't have Peter in it- i'll say that right away. I knew there would be a chapter that had Steve and Tony and Thor and their situation in it, but this one completely got out of hand. When I first started writing it, I didn't anticipate where it would go at all. I started writing and it took on its complete own direction and so I went with it and ended up with what is being posted here, all in Steve's POV.   
> Also before potential comments can be made- yes, Steve is a super soldier and all that, but he is literally flying without much protection- he is going to get cold! I decided that.   
> I hope you all like it and let me know what you think. :)

“Tony!” Steve shouted as he was finally able to get to the prone man’s side. The attackers had been strong, and it was only the fact that Steve was strong and had hand to hand combat that made it even remotely feasible for him to prevail. He reached Tony who was lying on the ground on his stomach, knelt by his side and carefully rolled him over. The unconscious man had blood caked in his hair and on his face from the cut on the back of his head. Steve checked his pulse and was relieved to find it steady, if a little weaker than normal. He kept his fingers on Tony’s wrist as he surveyed the room.

He didn’t know how the day had gone so wrong, and how none of them had been prepared. The meeting had been going on for an hour when everything had changed. The men had suddenly swarmed the room that Steve and Tony had been in, knocking the other man over the head almost immediately before either could react, and leaving Steve to fight them singlehandedly, without his shield. Thor had stepped out of the room moments before and hadn’t returned since.

“That was dramatic.” A male’s voice said as he came into the room. Steve looked up to see the Senator who had called the meeting come into the room.  The man had disappeared before the situation began and looked unperturbed at the mess in the room.

“You!” Steve spat out in anger. “What was this all for? Where is Thor?”

“Oh the Asgardian is fine. Not going to move for a while if I have anything to say about it, but fine. As for that one, who knows?” The senator motioned towards Tony.

“You don’t know how strong he is.” Steve replied.

“I’m looking forward to learning about that.” The man replied.

What was all this for?” Steve asked again.

“Why does one try to take down the Avengers? Because it’s a fun challenge. And because there’s one of you lot in particular that is really wanted.” The man responded, looking so smug that Steve wanted to punch his face.

“Who?”

“Oh like I would tell you that. You’re a smart man Captain Rogers, why would I give you that information willingly? It makes it so much more fun that you don’t know who we really want. And we learned so much from this little interaction we had here.”

A groan came from the man on the floor and Steve looked down to see him wincing as he slightly moved the arm Steve had a grip on. The senator also looked down.

“Good luck getting out of the building without your equipment. I hope you said goodbye to your other little Avenger pals.”  At that, the senator turned around and left the room, shutting the door as he exited. Steve wanted nothing more than to follow him and take him down along with any other person in the building, but the man shifting underneath him held his attention and he knew he couldn’t leave him alone.

“Steve?”

“Hey Tony. How are you feeling?”

“Like I have the worst hangover ever.” Tony replied, wincing again as he tried to open his eyes.

“Well, I can assure you that is not the case.” Steve replied. He moved his hand from Tony’s wrist and stood up. Tony slowly lifted his hand onto his elbows and Steve saw his eyes widen as he surveyed the scene- numerous men lying scattered around the room, amongst turned over chairs and the broken conference table.

“What did you do?” Tony looked at Steve as he asked this, and Steve gave him a look.

“Saved us both.” Steve replied dryly.

“Where’s Point Break? What happened?” Ton pushed himself up into a sitting position and then backed up until he was leaning against the wall.

“I don’t know where Thor is. The senator decided that he didn’t want an agreement with us. That’s why they took the weapons, and these men were the key to taking us down.” Steve replied. “While you were sleeping over there, I took care of them all.”

“Lucky you were here then Rogers.” Tony replied without any of his usual snark, and Steve looked over at him. He had his arm over his eyes, so Steve couldn’t see them, but he could tell by the fact that Tony wasn’t on his feet that something was wrong.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, knowing Tony’s head had to be throbbing.

“Fine fine.” Tony replied, waving his other hand in Steve’s direction, Steve noticing that he made no move to get up.

“Tony, we have to go.” Steve said. “We need to find Thor and get out of here and find somewhere safe for the moment. I was able to call the Compound to warn Peter, Natasha and Clint but I think something happened-“Steve cut off at the look on Tony’s face.

“What?” Tony asked. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was talking to them and there was a loud crash in the background and the call cut off. I told them to get to a safe house, and call Sam and Scott but I don’t know if that happened.” Steve admitted.

He watched as Tony rubbed the hand covering his eyes across his whole face. He looked up at Steve who could see the exhaustion and worry in his eyes.

“I need my suit.”

“Tony! Even if we could find the suit, you can’t go after them. You probably have a very serious concussion.” Steve protested, knowing it was very likely futile attempt.

“Pete could be hurt! Not to mention the others!” Tony shot back.

“He’s with Natasha and Clint. Do you really think that they wouldn’t protect him? Not to mention the fact that Peter can hold his own. We can’t go to the compound.” Steve replied as calmly as he could, although his heart was racing. They had been deliberately split up with he, Tony and Thor in the city. Scott and Sam had been called to DC, Natasha, Peter and Clint were at the Compound and no one was 100% sure where Bruce was, having taken himself away for a break. He wasn’t sure who the senator had been referring to as their top priority and it worried him greatly not to be in contact with the team.

“It’s Peter! If there were that many for us, how many would they have sent to the compound if there was a chance that they thought Bruce was there?” Steve heard Tony’s voice crack slightly.

“Tony, you know I care for Peter as well but we can’t go there.” Steve replied.

“Captain Rogers! Man of Iron!” A familiar voice called from the hallway. Steve and Tony looked at each other before Steve practically vaulted himself across the broken table to get to the door. He wrenched it open to see a red cape disappearing down the hall while still calling for him and Tony.

“Thor!” Steve yelled out and the God turned around. Steve almost sighed with relief when he saw Thor holding a familiar shield and briefcase as well as his own hammer. Thor strode over to him stopping in front of him and handing him the shield.

“Where is Stark?”

“In here.” Steve motioned with his hand, and he and Thor headed back into the room.

“Thor!” Tony greeted from the floor, and Steve saw Thor frown.

“Are you injured?” Thor asked.

“I’m fine.” Thor shrugged. He went to stand up and both men watched as he staggered back, bracing himself against the wall. Both Steve and Thor stepped forward to assist and he waved them away, reaching for the briefcase in Thor’s hand. Thor handed it over and within moments Tony was encased in the armor, with the faceplate open. He looked frustrated.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Jarvis isn’t working. They must have taken him out.” Tony replied.

“How are we going to get out? The car is very likely to not be accessible.” Steve asked. “Likely to be more soldiers here.”

“I can use manual controls. Glad I decided to install that.” Tony said, again without his normal snark, causing Steve to look at him closely. His face was pale and red still coated it, but he rolled his eyes when he saw Steve looking at him. “Stop it Rogers.”

“There are more men coming.” Thor remarked.

“Time to do our job.” Tony said as the faceplate went down. Steve held his shield at the ready as the men burst into the room.

What followed was 15 minutes of shouting, crashing and fighting. The conference room wasn’t prepared to deal with more damage from a shield, the Iron Man repulsors, a hammer, lighting and many men fighting. Steve swung his shield at the approaching men and once again engaged in hand to hand combat. He lost count of how many men he took down, only aware of Thor and Tony fighting alongside him.

He had just punched a man in the face when he heard glass breaking and he saw Iron Man standing by the broken windows.

“Cap, you’re going to have to hold on.”

Steve tried to protest but realistically he knew there was going to be no other way. Letting go of the man he had punched and letting him fall to the floor, he held out an arm to Tony who grabbed it, while Steve adjusted the shield.

“Ready?” Tony asked and at Steve’s nod, he launched them off the ground and through the windows. The cold air blowing into Steve’s face made him shiver, super serum or not. He was aware of Thor alongside them using the hammer.

“Stark! Where are we going?” He called to the man propelling him along.

“Safe House.” Tony’s reply came back. Steve almost didn’t hear Tony’s next remark. “Trusting Bird Brain and Widow to keep Pete safe.”

“Are the rest of the team aware of the situation?” Thor called out.

“I managed to call Natasha and Clint and Peter. I don’t know about the others.” Steve replied. He didn’t know if Sam and Scott had been warned, and he hadn’t been able to get a hold of them before he called the Compound and before the phone had been smashed by one of the attackers.  

“They are all strong warriors. I am sure that they are all fine.” Thor proclaimed. Steve didn’t want to disagree when he knew how anxious Tony was, so he just shrugged.

It took another 25 minutes to reach a clearing where they landed. Steve was shivering, the cold air having gotten into his bones despite the super serum and Tony flying as low as he dared. The long sleeved shirt Steve had been wearing not having done much to protect him.

“Sorry Capsicle. There’s blankets in the cabin.” Steve nodded and Tony started shedding the armor, putting it back into the briefcase. He turned around towards the woods at the edge of the clearing and Thor and Steve followed, stepping around fallen trees and ducking under branches until they reached a wooden building. Tony stiffened in front of him, and Steve noticed that there was light coming from under the door.

“Who occupies this cabin of wood?” Thor boomed out.

“Way to be inconspicuous Thor.” Tony muttered. Steve pulled up his shield in front of him ready to attack as the door slowly opened.

“Tony? Steve? Thor?” Steve lowered the shield to see Scott standing in the doorway, his face slightly swollen and bruised.

“Get inside.” Tony hissed and Scott stepped back to let them in, closing the door behind them. Once inside, Steve looked around at the cabin, noticing how large it was, with multiple rooms including the living room/kitchen area they were currently standing in. Steve’s heart leapt when he noticed Sam sitting on one of the couches. He was holding ice to one shoulder, and his face looked bruised but he smiled at Steve.

“Good to see you man.”

“You too.” Steve went to sit over by him. Sam took one look at him, and silently handed him a blanket from the back of the couch. He nodded his head in thanks and draped the blanket over himself, already feeling his system warming up from his ride in the clouds.

“Seriously, What happened?” Scott asked, looking at the others.

“We’ve got a power hungry senator or two.” Tony replied. His voice was muffled from where he was sitting at the table, his head in his hands. Steve noticed Thor was next to him, a hand on his shoulder looking at him with concern.

“How did you get away?” Steve asked, looking at Scott and then Sam.

“I had some shrink rings on me. They didn’t get them when they searched us.” Scott replied. “Was able to get us away. Came here as it’s the closest safe house to DC.”

“After this happened.” Sam said, motioning at his arm. “Those dickheads got my wings.”

“How do you have your shield and hammer? And Stark’s suit?” Scott asked.

“I acquired them through a lot of screaming.” Thor responded. “Not my screaming of course, other men screaming.”

Steve opened his mouth to question that further when there was a thud and Steve looked over at the table. Tony’s head was down on said table, his arms hanging at his side.

“Thor?” Steve asked the god who was still by Tony’s side.

“His heart beats strong. He appears to just be taking a rest.” Thor replied.

“Can you move him to that couch?” Steve asked, motioning to the couch opposite from where he and Sam sat. Thor nodded, gathering Tony in his arms and moving him to said couch before adjusting the cushions. Tony shifted as Thor laid him down, one arm remained across his chest, and one hung down towards the floor, his legs lying over the arm.

“Will he be alright?” Scott asked.

“Took a pretty serious hit to the head. Was out for a while.” Steve replied. “He’ll be alright.”

“Will _we_ be?” Sam asked. “What’s the plan Cap? We can’t stay here forever.”

“We stay here for now. Wait to hear from the others. Wait for Stark to wake up.” Steve replied.

“What aren’t you telling us? Why did we get attacked?” Sam asked.

“They are after one of us specifically. The senator didn’t say who, was enjoying not telling me and taunting me. The fact that we were all able to get away makes me think it’s not one of us. It would have been a whole lot harder if they truly wanted one of us.” Steve replied. “Harder than it was.”

“That leaves Barton, Romanov, Banner and Peter.” Thor replied. He was sitting back down at the kitchen table.

Steve nodded. He wouldn’t say it out loud, and he wouldn’t have said anything with Stark around, but he was pretty sure who exactly they were going for, with that person being their newest addition to the team. He could only hope that the others would protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. 
> 
> When I first started writing this chapter, I wasn't anticipating giving so much whump. I knew I would hurt Tony a bit but maybe not as much as I wrote? And the Sam/Scott injuries kind of came out of no where. 
> 
> I got this one uploaded pretty quickly but it might take a while for the next chapter- probably later next week. And Peter will be back, and the hallucinations will probably be starting next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next time that I decide to write a multi-chapter story, I definitely need to plan more before. I had a basic idea of what each chapter would contain when I started this, and they just keep getting away from me- which is what happened here. I did not plan the whole nightmare sequence at all and it started, and I just went with it.
> 
> A few things to note-  
> during the nightmare scene- the bold is Tony/Steve/Thor talking.  
> The hallucination- I don't really know a huge amount of Ben if i'm honest so I don't really know how to write him. I do know that he is kind and loved Peter and would never act like he did in this hallucination, but this hallucination isn't real so I do what I want.  
> Also, the hallucination. I apologize if it seems a bit weird- i've never written one before so I struggled a little bit.

Peter came back to the world with a jolt, realizing he had been dropped unceremoniously on the ground. He knew realistically it could have only been a few seconds of unconsciousness- his metabolism burning through the sedative very rapidly.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” He heard Clint yell from somewhere up above him. Peter’s head throbbed but he raised it slightly off the ground, opening his eyes to a squint. There was a black clad leg in front of him but after shifting a miniscule amount, he could see Natasha and Clint standing there. Both looked beyond pissed- the former holding knives, the latter holding his bow, an arrow already primed to release.

Peter saw Natasha glance at him and make eye contact, her facial expression changing minutely upon seeing his eyes open, even if only at the squint.

“This is so big of you. Attacking and taking down a teenager.” Clint scoffed. “I hope you’re proud of yourselves.”

“We know he’s Spiderman. Not a normal teenager.” Peter heard the man speaking grunt and he turned back around to see him holding the edge of an arrow that was sprouting from his leg.

“Step away from him.” Peter had never heard Clint talk like that.

“You’ll pay for that.” The man shouted.

“Eh. Doubt it.” Clint replied. I can get you all before you reach me.”

Peter looked over to see where Clint and Natasha were before realizing that Natasha wasn’t there.

_What?_

He wondered if whatever was in the serum was messing with his head but the longer the exchange with Clint went on, the more level headed he was feeling, his powers clearly working hard to flush it out of his system. He glanced around and noticed that Natasha was on the other side of the room from where she had started. She put a finger to her lips when she saw Peter looking at her and he wanted to roll his eyes because he obviously knew not to give her away. He could feel his strength coming back and his body not as aching as before.

_Just a little more time Clint._

“Hey boss. He’s moving.”

Peter’s heart sank as the man on his right side knelt down.

“Well that was disappointing. Already awake and no hallucinations to speak of. Clearly need to dose him with more.”

“I thought the hallucinations were supposed to take time to kick in?”

“Yes, but I want to dose him with more.”

Peter knew he had to move, so he swung his legs around, knocking two of the guys of their feet. As he did so, he felt a prick in his neck. His adrenaline was fueling him on as he reached up with his arms to smack the guy who was kneeling next to him in the face with the metal restraints on his hands. The guy howled and grabbed his face, falling backwards as he yelled “Get him again!”

Peter could feel his body weakening and he couldn’t turn around fast enough before the second prick.

“Enough!” Clint roared and then the men around Peter started to fall around him, from the force of Clint and Natasha combined. He swung his bound arms and legs around, trying to hit anyone. He could hear and feel the sound of the fight going on above him, not able to fully contribute. The metal substance binding him was too strong for his weakening body to break. The sedatives were starting to really kick in and Peter could feel his body heading towards the dark place as before, and he felt his mind starting to go again.

As he felt this, he felt a hand grab the back of his hair and pull him upwards. The shock brought him back to the present, the mans grip being the only thing holding him up, his legs buckling underneath him. The mans’ other hand was at his neck and Peter’s foggy brain finally registered that he had another syringe in his hand.

_How many of those do they have?_

The man wasn’t standing still, moving around and bringing Peter around with him. He realized that the man was trying to prevent Clint or Natasha from getting a lock on him, and he knew they wouldn’t try anything and risk hitting Peter.

“Peter.” Natasha’s voice registered and Peter looked up to her. “I know you’re tired but Tony’s hurt. He’s hurt remember? You have to fight.”

Peter nodded at Natasha’s words, trying to ignore the encroaching darkness.

_Tony. Tony hurt. Can’t give up. Can’t sleep._

Gathering all his strength, Peter ripped his arms apart, breaking the metal keeping them together. He had hoped to surprise the man holding him, but instead the man yanked on his hair, sending a jolt of pain through Peter’s healing head and stunning him for a moment. His healing was working on his head and it had felt clearer, but it was nowhere near healed. Before he could recover from the pain, he felt one more prick in his neck.

_Tony. Tony. Tony. Can’t fail Tony._

The darkness was almost in, Peter could see very little and what he could see was fuzzy. He pushed as hard as he could from the guy, falling back towards the carpet while yanking his legs apart as he did, breaking the metal trying together his legs. As he did so, he heard an arrow sail through the air, the man falling to the floor a moment later.

Lying with the back of his head on the carpet, he felt the vibrations of what he hoped was Natasha and Clint running towards him. One fell to his right side and he turned his head towards them. He noticed red hair through the blurry vision. Natasha.

“Pete. We have to get out of here. Can you stand?” Even moving his head towards Natasha had drained him, all he felt like he could do was blink slowly at her. She nodded as confirmation and then picked up his arm. She looked over Peter to his other side, and then Peter’s other arm was lifted. His torso was lifted off the ground, and then he was suspended between Natasha and Clint- one arm around each shoulder.

“Pete-brilliant-quinjet-rest.” Peter knew Clint was talking, but the words were muffled and jumbled in his brain, and he couldn’t think straight. Clint and Natasha were pulling him along as he stumbled. He hadn’t felt anything in the senses in the back of his neck since the two of them had taken down the last man. The sedatives were pulsing through his system as he fought to keep the blackness away.

He realized he must have passed out at some point because before he knew it, he was being shaken awake. It felt hard underneath him, he was lying on the seats in the quinjet with the jet engines rumbling beneath him. He blinked and saw Natasha learning over him, her hand on Peter’s shoulder. He could see her mouth moving above him but his ears were muffled and he couldn’t decipher the words. He just stared at her, his eyes heavy, causing her to shake him again. Her mouth was still moving but everything in his body felt too heavy. His lips too weighed down to attempt words, his tongue remaining stationary. Peter could feel the darkness closing in again, and this time he didn’t fight it- sleep beckoning as he let his eyelids close, and his eyes rolled backwards into the welcoming darkness.

\--

Peter opened his eyes with a jolt. The quinjet was landing, the engines turning off. He sat up quickly, his mind feeling clear and crisp, back to normal. He pushed himself all the way up, looking around for Natasha and Clint. They were nowhere to be found. The back of the quinjet was open and he walked towards it.

Peter was confused as he still didn’t see the two spies. Coming to the edge of the walkway, he realized that they had landed at the bottom of Avengers Tower- not even at the landing pad. Now Peter was confused. If someone was after them, that was the worst place to be. Peter looked around to see the streets deserted.

_What was going on?_

The streets of New York were never deserted, no matter the time of day. Peter turned back towards the tower just as it exploded. He jumped back in shock, horrified, as debris rained down and fire erupted His surprise turned to horror as he realized people must have been in the tower. His legs felt weak and he fell to the ground, opening his mouth as screams erupted.

_What is happening?_

He could feel the tears pouring down his face as the debris rained down, none of it seeming to hit him.

**“Why is he crying?”**

**“Peter. You must wake up.”**

Peter could vaguely hear the voices in his subconscious, but he knew they weren’t real. This situation he was experiencing was real- he didn’t know how many Avengers had been in that tower and the sobs turned into gasping.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook it, pulling him up to his feet. He turned around to see Clint standing there.

“Clint! You’re alive!” He sobbed.

**“What does he mean? Of course Barton’s alive.”**

“I thought you were inside Clint! Where’s Natasha?”

**“Kid! Wake up!”**

Peter went to hug Clint and the archer stepped back, hand on his bow. Peter looked at the other man’s face and saw the cold, dark look in his eyes.

“C-Clint?” Peter stuttered, taking a step back.

“This is your fault!” Clint shouted at him. “Everyone was in that tower!”

“W-What?”

“They are all dead because of you! You weren’t strong enough or fast enough!”

“They’re all dead?”

“ **Kid! You have to wake up. This isn’t real. No one is dead.”**

“You failed them Peter. Just like you always do. Just like you with your uncle.”

Peter took a step back, his chest feeling like something was piercing it. Everyone was dead. All the Avengers and it was his fault.

**“Nothing is your fault Peter. No one is dead. Open your eyes.”**

Peter felt his world shake, and he fell to his knees

“S-Stop. I can’t breathe.” He screamed out loud, to no one in particular.

**“You can kid. Come on. You need to take a breath Pete.”**

The world shook again and Peter curled up on the ground, tears still flowing freely, his chest constricting.

**“I’m sorry kid.”**

An unknown force smacked Peter across the face and he jolted back, eyes squeezed closed.

**“Come on kid. I don’t want to have to keep doing this.”**

Another smack on his face, and Peter opened his eyes.

\--

He was no longer by the tower, instead in a warm, quiet area. He jolted up from his position in surprise and someone’s arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him in place. 

_What?_

His brain couldn’t comprehend where the fire and the tower had gone. His heart racing and head pounding, he still felt like he couldn’t take a breath.

“Kid. Take a deep breath. You’re okay.” A voice found its way to Peter’s confused and muddled brain.

_What?_

Peter wrenched himself out of the arms holding him, turning his body around to see behind him. Tony was sitting on the floor, looking worse for wear but alive.

“You-“ Peter stuttered before his head swam and before he could do anything, he was throwing up all over the floor in front of him.  He gasped sitting back up and tried to take a breath before he was doubled over and throwing up again. The man went to circle him again, but Peter jolted away.

“This isn’t real. This isn’t real.” He muttered. He put his hands on his face, covering his eyes as he tried to process what was happening. He was so confused, and his brain was having a hard time catching up.

“Peter. Look at us. Please.” The voice was new and so pleading that Peter lifted his eyes. Steve was kneeling next to him with such an earnest expression that Peter nodded.

_This is real. This is real. I’m really here._

“Hey buddy.” Tony had come around to Peter’s front and now sat next to Steve. Peter noticed the cut on his forehead and the tears started again, rolling down his already tearstained face. He was still confused, and he had no idea where he was.

“Pete-“ Tony started reaching for Peter again, this time Peter accepting the arms wrapping around him. He was starting to feel cold and shaky and Tony’s warmth was welcome. Tony started to stand, pulling Peter up with him. “I’m just moving us away from where you were sick, okay?” Peter nodded and allowed himself to be moved to a couch.

He closed his eyes as he and Tony settled on the couch. His eyes were sore and itchy from the tears, and he was exhausted.

“Is he okay?” A voice boomed out, and he flinched in surprise. He could feel Tony’s hand stroking his arm, and suddenly everything came back.

_The attack! Tony was hurt! Natasha and Clint! Steve’s call._

His eyes flew open and he could see Thor standing by the sink. He jerked around so he could see Tony’s face.

“You’re hurt! You were hurt! Steve called and said you were hurt! Are you okay? Are Clint and Natasha okay? What happened? Where are we? Where is everyone else?”

“Take a breath there kid. You’re okay. We’re at a safe house. Everyone is here except Bruce but he’s on his way. You see Thor and Steve. Scott and Sam are scouting the area and shrinking the Quinjet you got here on. Clint and Nat are sleeping in the other room, although I imagine they might be awake now. You only got here about an hour ago.”

“Did I wake them up?” Peter asked. Natasha and Clint had saved his life, and if he had woken them up, he would feel terrible.

“It wasn’t your fault Pete.” Steve’s voice popped up. He was kneeling on the floor near where to Peter had been sick.

“I’m sorry- you don’t have to clean up after me. I can do that.” Peter went to stand up, and the room swam. Tony pulled him back down next to him, wrapping his arm back around him.

“It’s okay kid. Take a break. Take a breath. You’ve been through a lot today. How are you feeling?”

“Shaky. Cold. Confused. My head hurts.” Peter replied. Without thinking, he moved closer to Tony, trying to leach some of the warmth from him. He had gotten significantly colder over the past few moments. Tony moved behind where he and Peter were sitting, and pulled a blanket back over. He draped it over Peter, who snuggled deep down into it. Tony reached out to grab one of his hands, putting his hand over Peter’s wrist.

“Your pulse seems a bit fast but normal for you. You do feel cold though. Do you want more blankets?”

Peter shook his head, he could feel the blanket doing its job. He laid back against Tony who moved his arms so one of them was draped loosely over Peter’s chest. He was feeling tired again, and the warmth was doing nothing to prevent that. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Tony’s chest- the pounding in his head getting even worse as time went on. A few moments of silence passed before he opened his eyes again. His attention was drawn to the corner where he spotted a figure that he would never have imagined seeing before. He sat up, Tony’s hand falling away from his chest.

“Pete?” He asked but Peter ignored him, standing up despite the pain in his head.

“Uncle Ben?”

“Peter, what?” He heard Steve’s voice behind him, but he walked towards the dark corner.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked his uncle.

“I’m here to remind you who you are.”

“I know who I am Uncle Ben. How are you here?” Peter didn’t see the looks like Tony, Steve and Thor were sharing behind his back.

“You’re forgetting who you are Peter. You’re allowing Tony Stark to corrupt you. I can’t believe May is allowing this. I’m glad I’m not alive to see this. I’m so ashamed to see it. You’re forgetting what it means to be a Parker.”

“I’m not! I’ll always be a Parker! Uncle Ben, I’m not forgetting! Please!” Peter cried out, the tears starting to roll down his face.

“Who is he talking to?” Peter heard Thor whisper behind him and he turned around.

“You don’t see him? He’s right there!” He cried to the other three men, motioning to where Ben was.

“Peter, there’s no one there.” Steve replied.

Peter shook his head, turning back around to see Ben still standing there.

“You’re a disgrace Peter. You become Spiderman and you can’t save me. You let me die because I wasn’t important enough to you, but you save strangers on a regular basis.”

“No Uncle Ben! You were one of the most important people in my life! If I could go back, I would!!” Peter was sobbing earnestly now, tears rolling down his face among gasps.

“I was- Peter. Keyword- was. You forgot about me the moment I left. You and May. You’re too busy with your Avengers and Tony Stark.”

“No no please Ben. You’ll always be a huge part of my life! Please.”

“You should leave the Avengers. Leave behind these men. You don’t belong with them. They are all powerful and you’re just a child.”

“I’m not leaving them! I’m strong! I help protect people!”

“Peter- this isn’t real. There’s no one there.” Tony’s voice interjected and Peter swung around, tears flying.

“Just because you don’t see him, doesn’t mean he’s not there! He is there! He’s right there! I’m not crazy!” Peter shouted, pointing towards the corner. Tony just looked at him not saying anything and he turned back around.

“You’re a disgrace Peter. You’re a disgrace to the Parker name.” Ben moved forwards towards Peter. “I think it’s time for you to say goodbye to the Avengers. I’ll do that myself.”

“No!” Peter screamed, lurching forwards to grab Ben by the arm. “You won’t hurt them or me! I’ll fight you before that happens and Uncle Ben, please please. I don’t want to hurt you. Please.”

Ben snarled causing Peter to drop his arm, and before Peter’s eyes, he transformed. Peter was now looking at Ben with a bloody chest and smoke coming out of it. He whimpered involuntarily, remembering the night that he had lost Uncle Ben.

“Do you remember this night Peter? Do you?! Or have you forgotten all about this now that you hang out with your Avenger friends?”

“Of course I remember the night you died!” Peter sobbed. “I was with you when you died! I couldn’t help you quick enough.”

“It was your fault!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Peter screamed. “I could have helped you and I didn’t! I think of you every single day! Every single day!”

“No you don’t! You don’t think of me ever Peter. You’re a terrible nephew and son. Your parents would be so ashamed.”

“Stop saying that! I’m doing my best.” Peter cried out. His shirt was wet from the tears still pouring down his face. His head was pounding, and he couldn’t stop the shaking that was pulsing through his entire body. His throat ached from the sobbing and screaming and his heart was breaking as he looked at his uncle.

“Would you even care if May died? Now that you have the great Tony Stark and Captain America.”

“Of course I would! May is my world! I would die if something happened to her!” Peter cried out. At that moment, his legs decided it was time to give out and he thudded to the floor, landing hard on his side. He brought himself back up onto his knees to look at his uncle. His uncle was looking over him at where he knew Thor, Tony and Steve were.

“They think you’re crazy Pete. They are never going to want to interact with you after this.” Ben spat at Peter who cried out.

“I’m not! I’m not crazy.”

“No you aren’t Pete.” Peter heard Tony say from behind him. “You’re okay.”

“Listen to him, trying to reassure you. But he’s lying. He thinks you’re pathetic Peter. Totally pathetic.”

“Please, leave me alone Ben.” Peter cried out again and covered his eyes with his hands, leaning over to curl up on the floor underneath him. He felt arms wrap around him and he pushed away. The arms followed him.

“Pete- it’s okay. It’s just me.” Tony’s voice came in and Peter sagged. The pounding in his head was agony and his eyes burned. The blackness was encroaching again and he knew he was safe in Tony’s arms. His vision was fading and he knew he was going to pass out. Before he slipped totally into unconsciousness, he heard

“What in the name was that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts.  
> This chapter seemed a little scattered to me, but I don't know if that's just because I was writing it.  
> The next chapter, we'll be back to someone else's POV. I meant this all to be in Peter's POV but I also want to show someone else responding to the hallucinations, because there will be more coming. I'm not done with that yet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all- I apologize for the delay in this chapter- let me tell you, this one is a beast. It's 4 pages longer than the rest of the chapters.   
> A few things to note (PLEASE READ THESE NOTES)  
> I wrote two different chapters for this chapter that went in completely different directions. I chose this one because I liked it more, and this has led to more. With the way I am going to end this fic, I need a sequel, so I am going to make this into a series. After this, I have a one or two shot planned and then a multi chapter story again, and then hopefully more after that. I know the exact line that will end next chapter, I just have to write what happens before that.   
> So with that being said, the next chapter will be the last one of this particular story and then I hope you will all stick around for more afterwards. 
> 
> As always- I don't own Marvel or any of the characters. I just love them.

What in the name was that?! I am very confused by what just happened.” Thor stated looking to the other men in the room. Tony looked down at the boy who his arms were wrapped around, now looking much more peaceful in unconsciousness than he had looked moments before.

“It has to have been something with whatever they injected him with. Nat and Clint said they hit him with it a few times before they could take everyone down, and they believe they hit him with it before Clint and Nat got to where they were.” Steve said. “They said he was unconscious initially when they found them, but woke up quickly.”

“What is the status on Bruce?” Tony asked looking at Steve. The soldier had been the one in contact with the other man.

“I spoke to him an hour ago and he said he was a few hours out. Is trying to be careful and make sure no one is following him.” Steve replied. “We just have to wait it out and see if Peter can throw whatever this is off.”

“Who was he seeing?” Thor asked.

“His uncle Ben. He was shot in a robbery a little while back and Peter was there. He’s blamed himself ever since.” Tony replied.

“But surely he was not at fault? He didn’t shoot his father?” Thor responded.

“No he wasn’t, but you try telling him that. His Uncle and May are the parent figures in his life, so when Ben died, Peter lost his only father figure.” Tony explained.

“But now he has you.” Thor remarked.

“I’m not his father Thor.” Tony replied.

“You may not be biologically but you are pretty much his dad Tony. Don’t argue with us on this.” Steve remarked. He had finished cleaning up the floor and stood up, pulling out a chair at the table to sit down at. “Do you want help?” He asked Tony.

“What?” Tony was distracted from where he had been studying Peter’s face after Thor and Steve’s comments.

“Lifting him onto the couch? Do you want help?”

“Oh. If you wouldn’t mind.” Steve got back up from his seat to kneel next to Tony and Peter. Tony released his arms from the boy, allowing his head to remain leaning on his chest. Steve leaned down and maneuvered around Tony’s chest until he had the teenager in a bridal carry- one arm under his chest and one under his legs. Peter’s head flopped onto Steve’s chest as he stood up to move over to the couch that Tony and Peter had vacated when he had started hallucinating.

Tony sat down and motioned for Steve to lay Peter down so that his head was in Tony’s lap. Steve did so, and Peter didn’t so much as stir.

“He’s feverish.” Tony said as his hand brushed Peter’s forehead. Upon realizing this, he kept his hand on the boys’ forehead. His hand must have been cool because Peter made a noise and unconsciously pushed his forehead further into Tony’s hand.

“I wish Bruce would get here.”

“Here.” Steve handed Tony a wet washcloth from the sink and Tony placed it on Peter’s forehead- who again made a noise. Tony ran his hand across Peter’s flushed cheeks.

“You’re okay Pete.” He murmured and then looked up at the other two who were watching him.

“What?”

“Dad.” Steve couched into his hand.

“He has an aunt who has raised him just fine on his own.”

“Doesn’t mean-“ Steve was cut off by Clint walking into the room. Tony saw his eyes head straight toward to the figure lying in Tony’s lap.

“Is he okay?”

“You should be resting.” Steve scolded.

“I’m fine. He’s not though.” Clint retorted.

“He has a fever. Whatever they injected him with is causing havoc. He also had a hallucination about his uncle.”

“His dead uncle?”

“That would be the one.” Tony replied.

“Speaking of relatives, is his aunt going to try to figure out where he is?” Clint asked.

“I’m sure I’ll get a mouthful from her when we get back but for now, we can’t worry about her.”

“They unmasked him Tony. They likely know who he is and who his aunt is. Shouldn’t we at least alert her?” Clint asked.

“You neglected to tell us that piece of information there Barton!” Tony snapped angrily. “That’s kind of important.”

“Chill Tony We were focused on getting Peter here.” Clint responded.

“Did you take down everyone who saw his face?” Steve asked, while Tony seethed silently.

“We did but we also left in a hurry. I don’t know if they were all completely down.” Clint replied.

“Barton!” Ton snapped again. “You were careless!”

“Hey Stark! We were just trying to get out and take care of him! You aren’t the only one who cares for him, you know?” Clint gestured to Peter as he spoke.

“Enough!” Steve stood between the two men, holding out a hand to Clint’s chest.

“What’s going on?” Scott’s voice said and Tony looked up. Scott and Sam were standing by the door, having come in from scouting.

“Just a little argument over the spiderboy.” Natasha’s voice also rang out and Tony saw her standing by Thor. “Hard to sleep when you two are going at each other.” She answered to Tony’s questioning look.

“If this kids’ aunt gets hurt, that’s on you Barton!” Tony spat out. Peter had started to shuffle around his head during the argument and Tony looked down stroking his cheek with his hand.

“We all care for the boy, yes?” And will all do all we can to protect him, and the woman who ferociously protects him.” Thor stated, and Tony heard the others sound their agreement. Tony kept his head down, trying to calm the boy who still restlessly moved around. He saw black in his peripheral vision and then Natasha was kneeling next to him.

“Tony, we are sorry. Peter was priority #1.” She said and Tony nodded, already feeling embarrassed by the outburst.

“Noooo.” Peter whimpered and Tony looked up at Thor and Steve.

“Is it happening again?” Steve asked. Tony nodded and gently lifted Peters head off his lap so he could get off the couch. He lay Peter’s head back down while lifting the blanket off of him and pulling Natasha away.

“Is what happening again?” Sam asked.

“Whatever they hit him with is messing with his head. He almost punched me earlier. It’s easier to back off initially.” Tony replied.

As the others watched, Peter jolted up with his eyes open.

“Is he awake?” Scott asked. Peter’s eyes flicked over to him and widened. As the others watched, he tried to move and proceeded to fall off the couch. Clint moved forward but Steve stopped him. “Wait.”

Peter dragged himself up and launched himself towards Sam and Scott who both moved away. Peter collapsed right before the door and started sobbing.

“Ned! Ned!” He cried out and Tony’s heart sank realizing he was hallucinating again.

“No! You can’t take him! Please! He’s my best friend.”

“Pete- Ned’s not here.” Tony spoke. He started moving hesitantly towards the teenager.

“Please, Please. I can’t lose him. I lose everyone. I can’t lose him. You can’t have him! I won’t let you.” Peter’s voice rose until he was screaming- the sound harsh in the cabin.

“Ned Please! You have to breathe. You can’t let them take you!”

Peter continued to scream as Tony inched forward. “Pete, it’s okay. Ned isn’t here. He’s okay.” Tony hesitantly touched Pete’s shoulder and instantly regretted it. Peter swung around and pushed Tony’s hand away with his strength.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t you touch me! Don’t you touch him!” Peter shouted. Tony was alarmed to see zero recollection in Peter’s blank stare. “You hurt him! Don’t you touch him!”

“Okay Pete. I won’t touch you or him.” Tony put his hands up in surrender as he fell backwards towards the couch.

“Who is he seeing right now?” Sam asked. “I know Ned, but who does he think Tony is?”

“I don’t know.” Steve replied. Tony only had eyes for Peter who had turned back around to where he was seeing Ned. His screams grew louder as he screamed Ned’s name, shaking and scrabbling at the ground. He turned slowly around and stood up.

“This is all of your faults! You all killed him!” Peter shouted and pushed himself towards Scott.

“Oh crap.” Clint said as Peter took Scott down to the floor.

“Don’t hurt him!” Tony shouted out, getting to his feet.

“Yes Tony. Because I was absolutely going to hurt him before.” Scott replied dryly. He had his hands up protecting his face as he scrabbled with his wrist. A second later Scott disappeared, and Peter screamed. He turned around and his gaze landed on Tony.

“Pete-“ Tony started as the teenager headed towards him.

“Peter! Stop!” Steve came into Tony’s vision, getting behind Peter and grabbing his arms. Peter ripped his hands free, and kicked his leg back to Steve’s foot where he stomped on it. Steve groaned but got his arms around Peter’s neck to hold him in a chokehold. Peter fought against him- still screaming for Ned. He kept kicking his legs back but Steve moved his legs so Peter couldn’t get to him. Tony watched helplessly as Steve held onto Peter. Peter eventually stopped fighting, hanging loosely in Steve’s arms, crying with his eyes closed and head hanging.

“Peter? Are you back with us yet?” Steve asked a few moments later. Tony watched as Peter slowly opened his eyes, his gaze landing on Tony. Tony noticed with relief that his eyes looked clear. Steve released his grip, only holding onto Peter’s shoulders.

“Pete?” He asked.

“Tony?” Peter asked faintly. Tony moved towards him, but before he reached him, Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his eyes closed. His legs sagged and only Steve’s hands kept him from crashing to the ground.

“Couch?” Steve asked Tony as he adjusted Peter so he was carrying him.

“Couch.” Tony agreed. He sat down on the couch and Steve lay Peter down so they were in the same position as before with Peters’ head in Tony’s lap. He lay his hand on Peter’s cheek and then his forehead. “He’s still feverish. Feels warmer than before.”

“I’ll get some water. He could be dehydrated.” Sam spoke up.

“That was worse than the last one.” Thor commented.

“I need Bruce to get here.” Tony said anxiously. He left his hand on Peter’s feverish forehead.

“Here.” Sam held out a cup to Tony and he could see it held water. “I’ll help.”

Tony gently pushed on Peter’s back while Sam gently pulled on his wrists until they had a limp Peter in a sitting position on the couch next to Tony. Steve reached over to put a hand on Peter’s forehead to keep his head from dipping down.

“Pete?” Tony asked softly, shaking Peter gently. There was no response from the teenager. Tony tried shaking him a little harder and there was still no response.

“We’ll have to wait for Bruce.” He sighed setting down the cup. He was about to lower Peter back down when Scott spoke up.

“Hey Stark. Something green is flashing on your suit over here.” Tony jolted up from the couch.

“Lay him down. I have to listen to this.” He hurried over to where the suit was, grabbing the helmet.

“What is it?” Clint asked.

“It’s a message from Pepper. I have this installed in all the suits.” Tony pressed a few buttons and then Pepper’s voice came through the helmet for everyone to hear.

_“Tony! God, I hope you’re okay. I don’t even know what’s going on, but the compound and the tower are damaged. One of the senators is on tv talking about how all the Avengers attacked him, completely unprovoked and showed his injuries. Tony, they outed Peter as Spiderman. They have pictures somehow- I don’t know how they got them, but everyone knows and it’s bad. I’ve had cleaning crews at the Tower and the Compound but the government has been there, and everyone is looking for you. I hope you’re okay. Bruce said he spoke to Steve but couldn’t tell me where you were. I’m okay- Happy’s been with me. Laura and the kids are okay, Cassie and her mom and stepdad too. We also got Michelle and Ned with us. But Tony, May is missing. Happy went to find her, and she was gone from the apartment and no one at her work has seen her. Tony, I have to go but please be safe. I love you.”_

The voicemail ended  and Tony looked at the others, and then the boy on the couch.

“So this is bad.” Scott said, breaking the silence.

Tony looked at Clint and Natasha who looked devastated.

“Not your fault.” He said.

“It is-“ Clint started.

“No, ignore what I said earlier. Not your fault.” Tony replied. “This was all about Peter. Even if they hadn’t unmasked him now, they would of at some point.” Steve said.

“What are we supposed to do? If they have his aunt, we can’t stay here.” Sam said. There was a pause and then “Stark.”

“I don’t know.” Tony replied, looking from staring at Peter. “We can’t move anywhere with him still like this.”

“Is there a tv in this place somewhere?” Steve asked and Tony nodded.

 “Behind that cabinet. Remote should be on top.”

Steve crossed over to the cabinet that Tony nodded to and pulled open the drawers to reveal the tv. He clicked the power button and the tv turned onto a news channel.

**“In breaking news at this 10:00 hour, we have confirmed that the aunt of newly revealed Spider Man, Peter Parker, has been taken. This group is claiming that they require Peter to turn himself over to them in order for her to be released. We don’t know yet how this all relates to Spiderman’s identity being suddenly released today, or the allegations from the senator that he was attacked by the Avengers. Sally, over to you. “**

The news anchor who was saying the news handed over to a new reporter who was standing outside of the tower.

**“Thank you Megan. As you can see, I am outside the Avengers Tower which you can see has been damaged today. We have seen Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries enter the tower within the last hour with her security team, but there has been no news and no sign of any of the Avengers. The last sighting of an Avenger was this morning at 9:35 when Scott Lang and Sam Wilson, also known as Antman and Falcon left the building. They have not been back since. While we don’t know what has fully happened today, we can only hope all of the Avengers are okay, and will be able to resolve this situation to bring May Parker home safely. Back to the studio.”**

The camera went back to the desk where the first reporter sat.

**“As Sally said, we all here hope for a peaceful resolution to this conflict. We will keep you all up to date on any information we receive. And now in other news.”**

Tony watched as Steve muted the tv, and they all looked at one another. During the broadcast Tony had walked back over to Peter to sit next to him and now had his hand on Peter’s head.

“This is so messed up.” Sam said. “Kid’s only living relative and they take her. Kid’s been through enough.”

“How is he?” Thor asked looking at Tony.

“Still feverish. I’m hoping he doesn’t wake up until Bruce gets here.” Tony replied, his spare hand now resting on Peter’s forehead. The boy hadn’t even moved at the action.

“I don’t think any of us need to see anymore hallucinating.” Natasha said. She was leaning on the back of the couch, one of her hands resting softly on Peter’s arm.

“How are we even supposed to rescue his aunt?” Scott asked.

“We all know he’ll happily sacrifice himself for her.” Steve said and Tony nodded.

“He doesn’t get left along at all. When he’s on his feet again, his first act will be to go for her.” Tony said. He looked over at Clint who still looked defeated.

“Told you to stop blaming yourself. I was wrong.”

A knock at the door had them all jumping up, except for Tony and Natasha.

“It’s Bruce!” The voice called

Steve held his shield up as he went to open the door, Clint behind him as he held his bow with an arrow poised to release. Steve opened the door and the next moment Bruce was ushered through the door as Steve closed it behind him. Bruce spotted Peter on the couch, hurrying over- removing his bag as he knelt down.

“Scott, go shrink the jet. Clint go with him.” Steve instructed and Tony watched the two men nod and step out the door, closing it behind them.

“How is he?” Bruce asked Tony, his hand circling Peter’s free wrist.

“Feverish- dehydrated. He threw up twice earlier. Whatever he was hit with is messing with him. He’s hallucinated twice.” Tony responded. Bruce hummed and turned around to rummage through his bag.

“Take this.” He told Natasha handing her a bag of clear liquid. “Hold it up.” Tony watched as he wiped Peter’s hand and then inserted the needle into that had, the teenager not even flinching.

“Fluids. This one is his specially designed fever reducer.” Bruce handed another bag to Tony who held it up while Bruce cleaned and inserted another needle into Peter’s other hand. “And now sedative.” He pulled out a syringe which he quickly dispensed into Peter’s arm, before wrapping the syringe in paper and putting it into his bag. Tony watched as he pulled a chair over to the couch, taking the two bags of fluid from Natasha and Tony and arranging the on the chair so that they were above Peter’s body.

“You’ve gotten good at that Bruce.” Clint commented. Tony hadn’t even realized that he and Scott had come back in.

“Well, I have to with all of you.” Bruce replied.

“How long will the sedative keep him under?” Tony asked

“A few hours I hope- early morning at the earliest. I’m sure his body is fighting whatever he was injected with, hence the fever. But the hallucinations won’t help that. I won’t know what they hit him with but it must have been strong.” Bruce replied.

“Good thing we made that extra strong fever reducer.” Tony commented. He and Bruce had spent days the month before creating it and he was certainly glad of it right now.

“How are you? Steve said you took a good hit to the head?” Bruce asked.

“Oh.” Tony responded. He had totally forgotten about his head with all of the rucks over Peter. “I forgot about it.

“Let me take a look. Lean forward.”

Tony did as Bruce asked, careful not to jostle Peter as he felt Bruce’s fingers gently probing the back of his head. He touched a more tender spot and Tony winced. “Sorry.”

A few moments later Bruce pulled away. “No double vision? Spottiness?” He asked Tony who shook his head.

“Well, you are going to need stitches and you need to clean it out. You should take a shower.” Bruce suggested and Tony shook his head.

“I’m not leaving him.”

“Tony, he’s going to sleep for hours Your head needs cleaning.” Bruce responded.

“So clean it with a washcloth. I’m not leaving him.” Tony replied.

He heard Bruce sigh behind him. “I have to wash it out. It’s going to hurt.” Bruce warned and Tony nodded.

The next few moments were agonizing pain. Tony gripped the back of the couch with his eyes squeezed shut. He could hear the others talking in the background but he was too focused on not making a sound. Eventually Bruce stepped away after petting Tony’s hair dry. “That’s the best I can do for now.”

“Bruce, we’ve seen the news.” Steve nodded his head towards the muted tv, “but any idea what’s going on out there?”

“I jumped on the jet right after you got a hold of me, but from what I can gather and after speaking to Pepper, the senator is out for blood. He’s trying to turn the government against you, and I think he knows some higher ups.” Bruce replied.

“Why Peter though?” Scott asked.

“Because he was unknown? The senator wanted to be the one to unmask Spiderman but he knew he couldn’t do it easily and now I think it’s escalated.” Bruce shrugged as he went to wash his hands and throw away the towels he used on Tony’s head.

“He underestimated the kid.” Clint said. “He fought hard.”

Tony glanced down at the teenager sleeping in his lap. Peter had turned his head so it was facing the back of the couch, his shoulder slightly digging into Tony’s stomach, not that he would move him. He adjusted Peter’s arms slightly so that the IV’s would still flow smoothly.

“ I think you should all get some rest. Peter won’t wake up for a few hours and until he does, we can’t move him anywhere. I’ll keep an eye on the news.” Bruce suggested.

“I shall also stay awake.” Thor stated.

One by one, the group split as the Avengers minus Thor, Bruce, Tony and Peter headed into the bedrooms.

“Will it be totally useless to suggest you go too?” Bruce asked looking at Tony.

“Yep.” Tony replied. “Just toss me a pillow.” Thor reached over and grabbed a pillow from the chair which he got up to hand to Tony. The man tucked it behind his head, and closed his eyes- his hand remaining on Peter’s head. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until he had closed said eyes and he could feel himself drifting off. He heard Bruce ask Thor to tell him what happened to everyone and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if this is at all what any of you expected this fic to have happen- I didn't. This was supposed to be a 7 or so chapter story and then I was going to be done with it, and now it is turning into more of a series. 
> 
> I really hope you all like this. I know I have gone a little away from the original summary, but Peter has had two hallucinations and there has been plenty of wump so far. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hi, don't kill me for this. This chapter is kind of a beast.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel related. The Spiderman: Far from Home trailer killed me and I watched the part with Flash at the end so many times because it made me laugh so much. Also, the international trailer with the banana made me laugh a ridiculous amount.

_Warm._ That’ what Peter’s brain registered as he slowly started to come back to consciousness. He was so tired but his head felt like someone was beating a drum on it. He could hear someone talking and felt a hand on his head.

“So we know where he’s at?”

“Apparently we announced it to the world.”

“This is 100% a trap.”

“We don’t exactly have a choice though do we? We have to try to rescue her.”

Peter kept his eyes closed, his breathing steady. He didn’t fully know what had happened but clearly something had and he knew if he opened his eyes, they were very likely to stop talking.

“This isn’t fair in any way.” The hand resting on his hand shifted and moved down to his neck. Peter involuntarily winced as the hand touched a sore spot and the hand instantly moved away.

“Pete? You waking up?” That was Tony’s voice. Peter slowly opened his eyes, and saw Tony’s face upside down looking at him.

“Hey.” He said, his voice sounding like sandpaper. He tried to swallow and realized his throat also felt like sandpaper.

“Here.” Steve appeared in his vision, kneeling next to the couch with a glass of water. “Can you sit up?”

Peter nodded and went to move, yelping as his neck and back protested the movement.

“Steady.” Tony said, gently pushing him from behind to get him to sit up. He took the cup from Steve, taking a cautious sip and then another one when it didn’t hurt his throat. As he handed the cup back to Steve, he noticed small bruises in each of his hands.

“What happened?” He rasped out, confused.

“What do you remember?” Tony asked. He was sitting sideways on the couch looking at Peter who frowned at the question. He racked his brain trying to remember before he answered Tony’s question.

“Um, I know we’re at a safe house because we were attacked but I don’t know why my hands are bruised.” He looked up and was surprised to see Bruce standing nearby. “When did you got here?”

“Last night.” Bruce responded and Peter startled.

“Last night? What time is it?” He asked.

“It’s about 7am. You’ve been sleeping for a while Pete.” Tony replied

“What?” Peter asked.

“Peter, how much do you remember of what happened last night regarding Ned?” Steve asked.

Peter gasped and almost choked on Steve’s question.

“Ned? What happened?” Peter’s mind was completely blank.

Before Steve could reply, Tony reached over and put the back of his hand on Peter’s forehead holding it there for a few seconds before removing it. Now Peter was confused and anxious. He could remember waking up in the cabin and throwing up but everything else was completely blank.

“He’s fine Peter. He and your friend Michelle are with Pepper.” Natasha relied, and Peter was even more confused.

“What? Why? And why did you do that?” Peter directed the last question at Tony. He looked around the room and saw everyone standing around the living room/kitchen area.

“You had a fever. It’s gone now.” Tony replied.

“We gave you fluids.” Bruce explained. “And a fever reducer. We only removed them a little while ago which is why you have bruises.”

“Pete, there’s been a situation.” Steve said and Peter looked back at him.

“What kind of situation?” Peter asked, his anxiety rising.

“Your identity was revealed Peter.”

“What?!” Peter yelped.

“The men who hit the compound apparently managed to get pictures of you and they distributed them to the media. Everyone knows who you are.” Sam responded.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Peter was panicking- he knew it. His breath was coming in pants and his head was pounding.

“Hey Pete- take a deep breath bud.” Tony said softly.

“If you don’t calm down, I will sit on you.” Clint threatened.

“That seems counterproductive.” Natasha remarked.

“Also he’s super strong so-“ Scott started before Tony cut them all off.

“Stop.” Tony snapped. Peter’s breathing was still panicky and he couldn’t take a deep enough breath to fill his lungs. His vision was starting to get spotty as he gasped for breath.

“Pete- seriously. You need to take a deep breath. I don’t need another episode of fainting Spidey.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and held it against his chest. Peter recognized that he was exaggerating his breathing to help Peter get his under control. Peter gasped for a few more breaths before his brain could feel Tony’s steady heartbeat and started to copy it. His vision started to clear up, and he could see Tony nodding. “Good.”

“My identity-“ Peter choked out as his heart slowed down.

“Pepper is working on it Pete. It’s out there but she is working damage control right now.” Tony explained.

“You said MJ and Ned are with Pepper, what about May?” Peter asked and looked around. Looking at the group, he could see that no one would meet his eyes. His heart rate started to increase again, his hand against Tony’s chest forgotten.

“Tell me!” Peter demanded, surprising himself with how loud his voice came out.

“She was taken Pete. But-“ Whatever Steve was about to continue saying was lost to Peter as the nausea from earlier reared up again. Before he could stop himself, Peter jolted up and threw up all over himself, the floor and Steve who was right by him.

 He collapsed back against Tony’s chest for a few seconds before the nausea rose up again. Tony shoved him from behind to get him to sit up properly. Peter hadn’t eaten much in the hours since the attack, so he mainly threw up liquids. As the third time happened, he was reduced to dry heaving with nothing coming up. He could feel hot tears running down his face as he slumped back against Tony again. Steve had moved away from them, having removed his ruined shirt.

“There’s more clothes in the dresser. Should find something to fit.” Tony said.

“I’m so sorry Steve” Peter moaned as Steve moved away.

“Don’t worry about it Peter. I gave you quite a shock.” Steve said.

“Peter.” Tony said from above him. “May was taken but she’s alive.”

Peter jerked around, getting rid of the destroyed blanket that had been lying on him, the tears stopping almost instantly. As he tried to kick the blanket away, Bruce came over and rolled it up.

“How do you know?”

“The kidnappers sent a message. The senator who was behind this told us his location on live tv. We don’t know if your aunt is with them, but we know she’s alive.”

“Why aren’t we going after them? Why are we here?” Peter swung his legs around to sit up properly and then stood up, avoiding the mess he had made on the floor.

“We were waiting for you to wake up.” Bruce replied.

“I’m awake now! Lets go!”

“Young Spider, you don’t seem well. You should rest more.” Thor remarked.

“I’m fine!” Peter protested. He wanted to go and get his aunt that instant but the others weren’t moving. “Lets go!”

“Take a second Peter.” Natasha said and Peter spun to look at her. “We believe this is a trap and we are working on a strategy.”

“That’s my aunt! They have my aunt!” Peter shouted.

“We know kid. We want her back just as much as you.” Clint said.

“Hey Pete. Catch.” Tony looked up to see that Tony had moved to the cupboards and caught the water bottle and granola bar Tony threw at him. “You’re getting those in you before we do anything.” Tony gave no sign for argument and Peter nodded, opening the lid of the water bottle and taking a sip. It helped clean the awful taste out of his mouth and he gulped the entire bottle down. He had barely set the empty bottle down before Tony was throwing him another one. He shoved the granola bar in his mouth as Steve came back into the room.

“So what’s the plan here?” Scott asked.

“We don’t have much choice. I think we’re going to have to go to him.” Steve shrugged. “Even if it’s a trap.”

“What’s our play?” Natasha asked.

“Scott, how many more shrinky dinks do you have?”

“5” Scott glared at Tony as he answered.

“Can you shrink you and Sam again?” Steve asked and Scott nodded.

“I hate not having my wings.” Sam grumbled.

“We’ll go on two of the jets in case May isn’t there. Peter, myself, Bruce and Clint in one. Scott, Sam, Natasha in another. Thor and Tony flying separately. When we get there, stick together. Bruce, you’re staying in the jet. We’ll let you know if you need you.” Steve instructed.

A thought suddenly struck Peter as Tony walked over to him. “I don’t have a suit.”

“There’s one in the jets.” Tony replied and Peter looked at him surprised. Tony shrugged. “I prepare for everything kid.”

“Lets go.” Steve instructed and everyone left the cabin, heading towards the jets that grew bigger with Scott’s work. Peter headed for one of the jets as Tony activated his suit.

“Kid.” He said and Peter turned around. “We’ll get her back okay?”

Peter nodded and then Tony was in the air. “Ready Point Break?” Peter watched Thor nod and then the two of them were in the air, disappearing into the clouds. Peter joined Steve, Bruce and Clint in the jet and the door closed as Clint raised the jet and they took off.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked, suddenly realizing he didn’t have any idea of the destination.

“Rhode Island. The senator gave us coordinates to a building there. Shouldn’t be a long time away.” Clint called back.

Peter nodded and started pulling open any compartment he could until he found the one with his suit. Pulling it out he hurridly stripped down to his boxers and yanking on the suit. He pulled the mask over his head and was rewarded with a “hello Peter.”

“Karen!” He exclaimed happily.

“I’m sorry I was not able to assist you before.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now.” Peter replied.

It felt like no time before Clint was setting down the jet and Peter looked out the window. They were in a city and Clint had landed on top of a building.

“Comms.” Steve announced and handed them to Clint and Peter. Peter put it in his ear and he could hear the rest of the Avengers voices.

“Bruce. In case signals get scrambled, Clint has the flare if we need you.”

Steve and Clint headed out the back ramp and Peter followed. Bruce was lifting the jet up a few minutes later, clearly to go and land it somewhere safer.

“Boys. That’s our building.” Natasha’s voice came over the comms. Peter could see her a building over, pointing to a brown building down the street.

“Seems inconspicuous enough.” Steve commented.

“Except for that.” Tony said and Peter looked down to see masked men leaving the building and swarming to the streets, guns aimed up.

“Or those.” Sam said pointing at the men streaming out of the building onto the roof.

“Change of plans.” Steve shouted and the team exploded into action.

Thor swooped down and grabbed Steve, both of them landing on the street below. Tony grabbed Clint dropping him on the same roof as Natasha.

Peter let loose a webshooter and latched onto a building opposite, Tony flying behind him.

“You are not bulletproof Pete.”

Peter nodded and then landed on the side of the building. He was focused on the men on the top of the roof.

“Web grenades Karen.” Peter instructed and then started throwing them at the hands of the men webbing them to their weapons and rendering them useless. He took down 10 of them before his neck twinged and he jumped to the side, a bullet shattering the glass next to him. He looked to the ground to see multiple men standing with their weapons aimed up.

“That was rude!” He shouted down and lowered himself to the ground quickly, dodging bullets as he went. He knew the team was conversing through the comms but he stopped listening. His mind was focused on one thing- May.

He hit the ground and ran at the first guy he saw sending out webs to disarm him before moving onto the next one. Steve’s shield swung by him and the soldier came running towards him a moment later.

“Thor!” Steve cried and then ducked behind his shield, pulling Peter with him, Peter realizing what Thor was about to do.

Thor came out of nowhere, his hammer swinging down on Steve’s shield, causing a ricochet that knocked down every other man in the street. Peter climbed out from under Steve’s shield as the other man stood up.

“We’re clear down here.” Steve called into the comms.

“That’s nice. We aren’t up here.” Clint responded dryly.

“Sam and Scott are inside. Pete, Thor and I are going in. Can you three handle up there?” Steve asked.

“We got this Steve” Peter looked up to see Tony flying above them, firing at men. He knew Clint and Natasha were still up there somewhere, shooting guns and arrows.

“Pete.” Steve motioned and Peter followed Thor and Steve into the building.

“Karen! Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.” Peter instructed and Peter’s viewfinder changed.

“Guys, we’re on Level 5. Care to come join us?” Sam’s voice came over the comms.

“On our way.” Steve responded. The three of them headed to a stairwell and Steve pushed the door open. Karen alerted Peter to three men in the stairwell a few flights up and Peter alerted the two. Thor threw the hammer and there were three loud thuds before the hammer came back to his hands.

“Anyone else?” He asked Peter and Peter shook his head.

They climbed the stairs until they reached the 5th floor door. Steve opened it up and they emerged into a mess. There were men everywhere and smoke was filling the air. The fire alarms were blaring, hearting Peter’s ears.

“What is going on down there?” Tony asked. He sounded slightly out of breath.

“I don’t know. Scott? Sam?” Steve asked.

“We may have exploded something. It’s fine though.” Scott replied.

“That sounded reassuring.” Clint commented.

“Has anyone laid eyes on the senator?” Natasha broke in and there was a chorus of no’s which caused Peter’s chest to tighten. As if he could sense it, Steve squeezed his shoulder.

“Steve, Scott and I have had this handled. Go up.” Sam said.

“Roger that.” Steve, Peter and Thor turned around to heard up higher. They reached the stairwell and there was a loud crackling overhead, causing Thor to look up confused.

“Intercom?” Peter asked. Peter’s guess was right as a male’s voice spoke overhead.

“Oh this is so much fun. So much fuss just for one boy’s aunt. I’m on floor 10. Come join us.”

“We got this. Everyone stay where you are. Lets go.” Steve motioned to Thor and Peter and they all started sprinting up the stairs.

“Thor, we could really use you outside.” Clint’s voice said.

“Go. Pete and I got this.” Steve said and Peter nodded. Thor nodded and swung his hammer, breaking through a window in the stairwell and going outside.

Peter and Steve continued up to floor 10. Peter grabbed the handle and pulled, not paying attention to his strength, and pulling the whole door of its hinges. He looked to Steve and then threw the door behind them. “Ooops.” He said as the two entered the floor.

“What’s oops?” Tony asked.

“Peter broke a door.” Steve replied.

“Nice.” Clint said.

Peter and Steve entered the floor into complete darkness.

“You didn’t think I’d actually be here did you?” A tv not seen before flickered to life, showing the senators face. “I just needed to get you all here, but you two the most.”

“Where’s my aunt?” Peter shouted.

“Not here. She’s at a warehouse about 2 miles east. You won’t get there in time though.”

“In time for what?” Peter screamed.

“To see it all go up in flames. You’ll both be gone.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked.

“What is going on guys?” Scott asked.

“Peter? What’s happening?” Tony questioned. Both questions were ignored.

“Time to say goodbye. Both of you may be enhanced but building collapses are pretty hard to survive.”

“Peter! Move!” Karen shouted suddenly and Peter’s neck jolted in pain. He reacted, shoving Steve towards the stairwell. They made it just through the doorway when the bomb went off.

The force propelled Peter forward and into Steve, and then into the railing. His shoulder smacked the railing and then his head as he flew over it and landed on the stairs below on his back. He threw his hands over his face as the floors above came crashing down around him, dust billowing everywhere.

When the dust settled, Peter found himself looking up at darkness. He didn’t think he had blacked out but he could hear the others shouting in the comms, and he realized some time had passed.

“Steve! Peter! Answer us!”

“Sam and I are out. It wasn’t so bad below.”

“Kid, please answer!”

“Steve! We need a response here.”

“Does anyone see a way into the wreckage?”

“We don’t even know where they are.”

The voices were yelling, making Peter’s head throb and he moaned.

“Peter? That you buddy?” Tony asked and Peter groaned again.

“So loud.”

“Karen’s reporting that you hit your head.”

“Mmm.” Peter replied.

“Hey Peter, we’re going to need more than a groan in response?” That was a new voice.

“Bruce?” Peter asked.

“That’s right Peter. What are the first 3 numbers of Pi?”

“What?” Peter asked.

“Answer the question Pete.” Tony sounded tense.

“3.14” Peter replied.

“Peter, do you have eyes on Steve?” Natasha asked. Peter turned his head to see if he could find Steve and he noticed a blue sleeve not too far from him. He followed it with his eyes until he came upon Steve’s face. His eyes were closed, a cut above his eye dripping blood.

“Peter?” Natasha asked again when Peter didn’t reply.

“I do.” Peter answered. He moved his body to the left and froze when the building creaked.

“Careful Pete. I’m working on getting you out but it’s unsteady.” Tony called out.

“Is he okay Peter?” Sam asked. Peter managed to get his arm across far enough to touch Steve’s wrist. His pulse was strong and steady. Peter’s eyes flickered up to Steve’s and he was relieved to see them opening.

“He just opened his eyes.” Peter reported back and there was a series of collective relieved noises.

“Peter?” Steve asked as his eyes fully opened. “You okay?”

Peter nodded as he let go of Steve’s wrist. Now that his anxiety over Steve had decreased, Peter suddenly thought about his aunt.

“Oh my god-May! The senator threatened her! He said we wouldn’t get there in time! He said she was 2 miles west in a warehouse. Someone has to go to her! Someone has to go!” Peter was screaming now. He tried to move again and the floor creaked.

“Peter. Stop moving.” Steve instructed. “The floor is cracked beneath you and could go any minute.”

“I’m almost to you Pete. Nat, Scott, Sam and Clint are going or the quinjet. Thor’s on his way there now.”

Peter could hear Tony above him and a few moments later there was sky above him. Peter could see Tony’s suit. He reached up an arm and Tony yanked him up and out of the wreckage. His head swum and his back hurt, but he was out.  He went to shoot a web and Tony stopped him.

“Tony!” Peter shouted. He had to get to his aunt.

“Let me get Steve and we’ll go. I’m faster flying you. Thor is on his way.” Tony didn’t let go of Peter’s arm as he reached through and yanked Steve out.

“I’m shocking you both so you don’t let go.” Tony said and Peter felt the jolt a moment later.

 Tony was in the air a moment later, heading in the direction of the warehouse. At a mile out, Peter could see the smoke rising and his chest tightened. The smoke grew thicker until Tony flew over the last building and into a clearing where there was a building on fire. A building that looked like a warehouse. Tony landed them heavily on the ground and the current released.

Peter couldn’t think straight, ignoring Steve and Tony’s shouts. He started sprinting towards the fire yelling May’s name. He barely registered Thor hitting the ground in front of him, his hair smoky and face covered in ash.

Peter looked at him and physically felt his heart crack. He stopped dead in one place.

“I am so sorry young Peter.”

Peter shook his head. “No no. She wasn’t in there! She’s not dead.” He turned around to continue running but before he could, he sensed someone behind him and then arms wrapping around him, holding him into place.

“May! No!” He yelled, the fire blazing in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story, but there will be a one-shot to follow and then a multi chapter story after that. The one-shot is mostly written already but it's sooooo long so I have to work on that before I post it. 
> 
> I hope you all continue to read this series- I know this definitely didn't go in the direction that I anticipated when I started writing this, so I hope you all like it? Can you all comment and let me know? I'm all for constructive criticism if there is anything I can better about my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this seems a little scattered at all- I don't have a beta and I wrote this in a few hours.  
> The next chapter will be in someone else's POV, not sure exactly whose yet, whether it be Nat/Clint or Tony/Steve.  
> I also apologize if anyone seems OOC- this is my work but I do feel bad when I am so out of character, and Natasha is seriously hard to get right. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this- please let me know if I can improve anything or if there is anything you would like to see. I don't really write much as I am 100% not as good as some of the other amazing writers out there, so please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
